Cellular phone providers set up voicemail so that after a certain number of rings, a call gets transferred directly to voicemail with no way for the original recipient to answer the call once the requisite number of rings has passed. Landline services have the same configuration. Everyone has experienced the frustration of fumbling with the phone in the pocket and barely missing the call or not knowing exactly where the handset is, knowing that the caller is now talking to voicemail. There is currently no way to pick up a call that is currently connected to a user's voicemail box in the cellular or landline services.
There presently is a need for a system and method for interrupting a voicemail while the voicemail session is active.